The Day He Found Me (One-Shot Ideas)
by AvengerPinkKunoichi
Summary: (This is a set of one-shot short story ideas, separated as chapters) On the day he found me, I no longer felt alone, yet I'm still scared of him. Things are not what they seem, especially when you become a slave to someone like Infinite. But I want to be more than just a servile... I wish to become his very friend.
1. One-Shot 1: Blackout

**A/N: This story is being reorganized into one shot ideas. Sorry for deleting the other chapters, but I think it was for the best since I thought this story wasn't really good. So I decided to make one shot ideas separated as chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

 **Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _The Day He Found Me_

 _One Shot #1: Blackout_

Some time ago...

In the midst of despair, flames and destruction, a lone female, a human girl, awoke. Her head ached endlessly. Her eyes depicted her pain and disorientation.

With shivery breaths, the girl saw her surroundings. All was lost, and hope seemed to disappear. However, the human was confused by the turn of events. It was so much that she cried.

"What is happening?! Why don't I know the reason behind so much... so much...!?" She whimpered, not knowing what else to say.

Only the silence of the wind and the snapping and cracking of the fire could hear her grief, despite it stood as a threat to her life.

But as her cries continued, her ears picked the sounds of crunchy footsteps coming from in-between the flames, just as if there was someone coming out of the fire. The girl's eyes lit up as she realized she wasn't alone, but as a dark being revealed himself to her, her enlightened expression quickly changed to fear.

She was afraid that this mysterious being could bring her harm. Her heart raced as the seemingly anthropomorphic animal came just a little closer to where she was laying, observing her ceaselessly.

"Wh-who are you?" The girl asked with a broken voice. "Why do I feel...?" She held her head in pain on that instant.

"Confused and afraid?" The being, or Infinite, responded. The girl's pupils shrank as she stared at him in the eye. "Hm. Unusual traits for a fledgeling with indescribable potential." He added.

"Wh-what potential?" The girl asked again. "What _is_ potential?"

Infnite adjusted his helmet as he realized what was going on...

"You have no recognition of things. You have no memory, nor remember _anything_ that ever happened."

His voice sounded so frightening it made the girl's fears increase.

"Submit to me, and I'll grant you everything you need to rule this world. With your power, we can make all yield before us." Infinite then extended his sharp fingers down to her and stroked the girl's hair in a gingerly yet dark and creepy way. "Will you submit, or succumb to endless pain and suffering?"

"I-I..." The girl's breath shivered. Since she didn't knew what was happening, but needed somebody's help, she extended her hand up to reach his. There was barely a few scratches and a bit of blood in the back of her hand as well as some bits of debris caused by the disastrous event. Her hand trembled unstoppably as she nearly made contact with Infinite's palm.

But suddenly, all fell to black.


	2. One-Shot 2: Unwellness

_The Day He Found Me_

 _One Shot #2: Unwellness_

"Those incompetent fools." Muttered Eggman as he stared at a monitor that displays Sonic, Classic Sonic and Rookie's fights against his henchmen. "Let's hope the pipsqueak doesn't disappoint me. ORBOT!"

"Yes, boss?" Orbot appeared in a flash.

"Get the pipsqueak to destroy that blue nuisance, at once!" He ordered.

The robot cringed. "Yes, boss, but there's a slight problem that must be attended." He said worriedly.

The fat villain groaned, annoyed. "Now what?! I only have three days to get rid of that hedgehog and those pesky resistance flunkies! And those fools have done nothing but disappoint me!"

"I'm afraid the mistress has fallen ill, boss."

"Tch. Great. Just when I thought she wouldn't disappoint me."

"Is there anything you'd like me to do, boss?" Orbot asked the nicest way possible.

Eggman sighed. "Evaluate the prisoners. See if someone can get her up. I want that hedgehog destroyed permanently!"

"Yes, boss!" Orbot said and flew off, passing by Infinite.

"Your little servant is out sick, if you want to know. But since you're here now, I want you to revise her recovery. I can't put this on hold for much longer."

Infinite huffed. "Pitiful humans, they're so vulnerable to anything. For them, life is a fragile thing which they cling to so desperately. And even with her powers, she is still so delicate."

"You don't have to remind me about her powers. I'm sharply aware of what she's capable of." Eggman retorted. "It's her current state that bothers me. That, and the fact her memories might come around anytime soon."

Infinite adjusted his helmet. "Her memories are never returning once the hedgehog is annihilated. And when that happens..."

...

In a small room, the amnesiac J.J. laid down, trembling as she had a cold. She had at least two sheets covering her body.

 _"...her freedom and power will be mine."_

Soon enough, Orbot came in to see her.

"Help is on the way, mistress. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Thanks, Orbot." She panted, sittiing up. "You can leave."

Right when the robot made his departure, Dr. Eggman and Infinite came in with a prisoner, who appeared to be a medic.

"Perfect timing, boss!" Orbot complimented, but the poor robot was pushed off as the doctor entered the room with the poor prisoner.

"Just do what you have to do, and step on it!" Eggman pushed the frightened medic before leaving with Orbot.

Infinite pointed a menacing finger at the prisoner. "One wrong move, and your life will be on judgement."

She was surprised that Infinite stood by a corner to watch over her. It sort of relieved her, but at the same time, frightened her for many reasons, one being the formidable way he stared at her and at the prisoner.

"Hey, it's okay." She told the bird male doctor, raising her hands to prove her innocence. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The bird, trusting her, relaxed.

"Can you please help me?" She asked nicely.

The bird nodded and opened his briefcase.

...

Some time later, Eggman waited for the Annihilator's recovery as well as for Infinite. He didn't seem to be too patient, though.

"How much long is this going to take?! Infinite should be back with that brat already! One more wasted minute, and that pipsqueak foils my plan!" He threw a fist to a nearby computer out of anger.

"I wonder if the mistress can be of service at this moment. Her condition might require plenty of rest, for which we mustn't-"

"WHAT?!" Eggman yelled. "She can't rest now! She's the last hope I can get to get rid of that blue hedgehog and the Resistance!"

"Correction, doctor." Infinite came after a while of watching over J.J. "She's not the only powerful being in your possession. _I_ can handle the blue hedgehog _and_ take care of the child."

"Rrrrgh! If you're so tough then YOU wake her up! I can't stand that brat and her issues anymore!"

Infinite was about to retort at him, but left instead.

...

In J.J.'s room, the doctor examined her heartbeat as she slept, but his work was interrupted when Infinite showed up and approached the girl.

"Th-the patient needs plenty of rest! You can't interfere with her recovery!"

"Yes, but her rest is now done." Infinite said coldly and pushed the bird off. Drawing his attention to the girl, he hovered his hand above her body, forcing her awake by altering the reality of her physical state and inducing pain.

"Gah! I-Infinite?" J.J. groaned.

"Our time has come to crush that hedgehog. If for some reason you encounter him on your own and fail me, I will bring you _pain_."

"I don't understand. We're doing this together?" She asked.

"Leave her alone!" The doctor prisoner spoke up. "How can you make an innocent child do things like that?! She's not your slave!"

J.J.'s eyes lit up at his words. The vile creature creepily turned to the prisoner.

"I'll see that this buffoon gets disposed. He's no use to you anymore."

On that very moment, the bird prisoner was taken by two Egg Pawns, which arrived to comply orders.

"No! Wait! Let go of me! Release her this instant! She's innocent!"

What the girl could do was watch with unblinking eyes as the prisoner was taken away. She couldn't say a word or much less talk to Infinite about what just occurred.

"This, child, is why you should never trust your own kind. Trusting others is like selling your own soul. You can't count on anyone but yourself."

J.J. bowed her head. "Yes, master." Her voice sounded sad, and she dropped a tear.

Infinite tilted his head a little, and came close to the girl.

"Get over it, child." He cracked a small chuckle, slightly shaking his head. He tapped her cheek and wiped her tears off with his thumb. "Dry those tears. Remember who you really are. Now, come with me. We shall destroy that blue hedgehog."

"Yes, Infinite." Her voice sounded almost emotionless then.


	3. One-Shot 3: The Consequence Of Failure

_The Day He Found Me_

 _One Shot #3: The Consequence Of Failure_

J.J. entered the dark void as requested by Infinite. A small light shone up, revealing a lone, metallic chair. A chill ran down her spine as she took a step.

"Come sit, child." Infinite's distorted voice echoed in the dark, scaring her even more. But as she paced, the fact the chair had straps attached to it creeped her out. She sat down slowly, however, not putting her arms on the sides as her master continuously observed her.

But the thought of sparing Sonic's life filled her mind as Infinite crossed his arms at her.

"I gave you one chance to save yourself, and enhanced both your image and power. I made you stronger and better. _Why_ did you fail me?"

J.J.'s breathing shivered. "I-I couldn't do it, master." She sobbed. "I don't know why, but I just can't kill him!"

"Hm. You spared his life, didn't you?" He asked. J.J. bowed her head.

"Yes, Infinite." She whispered. And as she slowly raised her head, she could feel the burn in his creepy yellow eye.

"You do remember what would happen if you failed?" J.J. shook her head at his question. Taking her right hand, Infinite looked into her brown eyes, perceiving the fear in her. Her hand on his large palm shivered. The little light on her arm device blinked faster every second.

"I-I don't remember anything like that, master." She said with a broken voice.

Without hesitating, Infinite strapped her arms, taking away her freedom to move. J.J. gasped, already scared enough.

"I warned you, Annihilator, that I would bring you pain." Infinite reminded her with the darkest tone ever heard by the frightened child.

Clutching a fist, Infinite's power manifestated in her arm device to cause a malfunction which made her feel a strong pain in her chest.

"AAH!" She screamed in agony, lurching her chest upwards.

"Humans are so pain-sensitive. They think they can keep up with themselves, but in the end, they give up to their pain."

J.J. cried and groaned, struggling against the pain, but it was unbearable.

"You are failing to realize your implants are wired to your life source, and my power is the cause of your pain. One taste of it, and your average heart is entirely disrupted."

"Please... make it..." J.J. wheezed, but her consciousness faded away, and her head dropped.

Infinite huffed at such weakness. "Vulnerability..." He undid the malfunction and restored her consciousness. The poor girl gasped for air and coughed until she felt better. Sweat trickled down her face.

"You're so mean." She wheezed. "If you trust me so much, why would you do this over some failure?"

Infinite tilted his head and stroked her hair. "Oh, no, you misunderstand it, child. I do trust you, unlike anyone in this world. This is merely a lesson you have learned, the _consequence_ of failure. Now, will you surrender to pain again, or will you submit?"

J.J. nodded. "I submit, master." She lowered her head, wanting to cry.

"Very well." Infinite released her from the straps, but J.J. didn't got up. "Reconsider this, child. It is for your own good. And... keep breathing..." He walked away, then turned his eye to her. "...while you still can."

As he disappeared in the dark, J.J. succumbed into a sorrowful cry.


	4. One-Shot 4: Grieving Heart

_The Day He Found Me_

 _One Shot #4: Grieving Heart_

While all seemed to be silent, the lonely Annihilator wandered around the halls of an empty area of the facility which obviously belonged to Dr. Eggman. Down and with a bowed head, the human stopped, feeling pain in her heart and a lump in her throat, which made her whimper.

All of a sudden, a wall next to her exploded, leaving a large hole. From such hole, a heavily damaged Infinite came out, his body covered entirely of pixel particles. The creature groaned, falling to his knees.

"Infinite!" J.J. cried, hurrying to help him up. "What...? What happened to you?"

"Annihilator...!" He panted. "To the lab... NOW!"

With a strong feeling of panic, J.J. scooped him in her arms and flew her way back to the lab which Infinite came from. As soon as they arrived, she softly set him down and activated the computers. Almost immediately, the crude diagram of Infinite displayed on the monitors and every tank began operating.

"We have to get you in there." J.J. glanced at Infinite, who simply nodded, but struggled against himself to get up.

From his perspective, J.J. helped him into the container. Her eyes gazed at him with great concern, something Infinite perceived but couldn't understand since he was so cold and dark.

She was distracted, however, and Infinite tapped a hand on the glass.

"Step on it, child!" He groaned.

Despite being that weak, the creature kept his moody personality in check. J.J. just did what she was ordered with a hurry, but as the diagram was updated, her heart sank... It was entirely distorted just like him.

"Oh... no..." She sobbed. "Why...? Why is this happening to you, Infinite?"

With the power at his disposal, he got himself out of the container, stumbling to his feet.

"Annihilator... I want you to do something I c-couldn't do." The male creature collapsed, but J.J. was quick to catch him before he could hit the floors.

And for the first time in her lacking memory, she was able to express her most deep feelings for Infinite. She always wished for him to become her friend, something she couldn't achieve all that time she's been with him as his servile.

The girl held him close, refusing to accept the reality of the situation.

"Infinite..." She clenched her teeth, the lump in her throat growing bigger and bigger as she hugged him tighter to her chest. "I can't lose you! I don't want you to go! Despite the things that have happened between us... you... you've always been a friend to me! I always looked up to you, because you were the only one I could rely on!"

The glitches surrounding Infinite began buzzing like a static monitor.

"You won't... lose me, child, if you... do what I say." Infinite managed to say in the attempts to calm her down. The human lady withdrew from him and payed attention.

"Mm... Mhmm!" She nodded, whimpering as a rain of tears ran down her eyes.

"Before this happened, I was able to restore your power. Use it to... renovate my strength." Right after that, Infinite fell down, this time he felt greater pain.

"Infinite!" J.J. gripped his head and back, crying harder. But hearing his order, she nodded shakily. "Okay, okay! Just... stay with me, please!" She shut her eyes tight and focused on one thought, to save Infinite.

Almost immediately, the medallion and its gems in her chest emitted a soft light that slowly grew and expanded around the two. J.J. did her best to focus only on the thought. The power seemed to work, as Infinite's body stopped glitching at a very slow pace. His strength indeed was being restored.

"I always knew I could count on you, child." Infinite said in calm. "Another reason why I chose you."

But on a split second, her thoughts were ruined as Eggman busted into the place.

"I should have known that this little pipsqueak was up to something!" He muttered furiously as he stomped towards a freaked out J.J., who embraced Infinite.

But the disruption of her thought caused by her fears for the doctor cut off her power from restoring Infinite's strength. The once sentient life form disappeared in her lap, leaving behind small fractals of glitchy pixel particles.

"No... No... NO!" The poor human shouted, throwing her hands to the floors. Walking to the computers, the tyrant cared little for her grieving heart.

"Before you depart, I want to thank you for your service, _Annihilator_." He said coldly. "The Eggman Empire does no longer need brainless little servants like you."

Trembling with fury, J.J. got to her feet.

"What have you done?" She gritted her teeth. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

The fat man stopped his work and looked down at the girl. "Oh, him? You never realized _he_ was nothing but a mere destructive weapon, did you?"

The girl gasped with a look of horror. "No!"

"He was never intended to be your "friend". That was just to delude you, kid. Furthermore, the reason he "chose" you was to use your puny Powers to destroy that blue nuisance."

Those words fell so deep into her heart that, on that very moment, it seemed as if all time stopped and everything became black as ebony. J.J. then remembered one particular moment...

In the memory, Infinite held her face and wiped the girl's tears with the tip of his thumb.

 _"Come on now. Dry those tears. Remember who you really are..."_

Her fists tightened. She wasn't going to let the man get away with that. Her medallion erupted a shockwave along with a bright light which made the alarms sound. This light also unleashed her true self. Her red bodysuit became a pink uniform, and she kept her long hair.

Like a movie, many memories prior to Infinite came one after the other...

She remembered being a local Resistance leader, and how she sacrificed herself to save her team from Infinite. She remembered how he transformed her into a mindless slave, and how she developed a strong sense of loyalty towards him and only him. She remembered all the times she cried, all the times she's suffered in pain and all the times she struggled to be more than his servant... his friend.

But most importantly, she remembered Sonic, his friends, and who she was before all that chaos happened.

"You're a monster. How could you trick me like this? And how could you treat me like nothing but a slave?!"

Her power shockwave caused that area to fall apart. Some of the ceiling began tearing itself apart, and the grounds shook.

...

On that very moment, Sonic was very close to rescuing J.J. from Eggman. As fast as he could, he avoided falling obstacles and ran past Egg Pawns that got on his way.

 _"You're close, Sonic! The energy signature of the Powers is nearby!"_ Amy spoke through his walkie talkie.

"Copy! Let's hope Eggman doesn't try anything unpleasant." He replied.

...

"What?! How could you...?!" The fat villain was left with no words... almost. "I CRUSHED your tiny head! You shouldn't remember how to use the Powers!"

J.J. wanted to say something, but her body wore out from all the power she used, so she collapsed exhausted.

"In...finite..." She moaned and blacked out.

In perfect timing, Sonic bursted through a wall with a spin dash and landed next to J.J.

"Game's over, eggface!"

Eggman clutched a fist of fury. "Nnngh! I'll get you next time, Sonic! I'll build a deadlier plan, and crush you and your annoying friends to the ground!"

Sonic scooped J.J. bridal style. "No matter how many evil plans you make, I'll still be strong enough to beat you!"

The ground shook harder, affecting their balance. The alarms blared louder, meaning something greater was to come.

The villain revised that on his computers, and threw a strong punch. "It can't be! The entire facility's about to blow! I have to get out of here!"

"Huh?!" Sonic gasped. Gripping the human girl tight, he turned to the hole which he came from and ran at his highest speed.

Soon, his minions, Orbot and Cubot, appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't forget us, boss!" Exclaimed a somewhat scared Cubot as he and Orbot held onto the fat man in a silly way.

...

On his way out, he skidded through many rails and avoided falling pieces of metal. He soon got some help from Rookie, who swung them all the way up to a close exit before the floor under their feet collapsed. The three made it out safely before the facility exploded.

...

At HQ, the rest of the team watched as the facility exploded, cheering for Sonic and Rookie.

"They did it! Eggman's army is officially defeated!" Said Amy.

"And J.J. is finally safe!" Replied Silver.

And out in the world, those who made it through the dark situation, cheered for their heroes.

 _Later..._

After such rough times, the world was finally at peace. Everyone returned to their homes... except for J.J., who wandered around Sunset Heights for quite a while.

Holding the medallion to herself, J.J. remembered all that time she's been with Infinite. She wished they could have made a solid friendship, but the tables turned for both of them.

A gust of wind literally slapped her in the face, provoking an immense feeling of sadness in her. She fell on her knees, drowning in such feeling, grieving for her friend and screaming his name to the sky.

"Oh, Infinite! Why did you had to leave me?!" She screamed.

From afar, Sonic saw her and chose to comfort her in her darkest times. The girl tightened her fists on her lap as her tears fell like rain.

"We could've been friends! We could've end this together! I need you here beside me, but you're gone! You have no idea how much I-"

The warm touch of Sonic's hand surprised her, and she turned to him, wiping her tears off.

"Are you okay, J.? Why are you crying?" He asked, caring for her.

J.J. faked a smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She lied.

The blue hedgehog noticed something was out of place, and became serious.

"Look, J., I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I know there's something wrong with you. Just tell me." He smiled afterwards.

She thought whether to hide her feelings or just let it all out and open her heart to the hedgehog, but her burden was like an overfilled cup. So she hugged him without a second thought.

"J.?" His eyes widened a little at the hug, but he returned the hug to her as she cried.

"I understand Infinite was a bad guy. I could've convinced him to change his mind but I didn't! He was like a friend to me, Sonic! And I lost him! I LOST HIM!"

Sonic said nothing. Instead, he held her to his chest to calm her down. She could feel his strong heart, and his warmth helped her get rid of her burden. Her uncontrollable cries soon died down to small, shivery sobs.

"You know, I remember the day I signed up for the Resistance." She sniffed. "I was so shy and scared. I never dared to get close to any of you guys. But you came in and encouraged me to keep up. I felt the same way when I was with Infinite. He told me many times to remember who I was. I understand what he said to me now." Her voice broke. "I'm your friend too, Sonic. And you showed me that I was never alone in this. It's all because of your big, soft heart."

"Aw, come on, J. You're making me blush!" Sonic said in a cute way as both he and J.J. separated from each other. "Now, how about a little trip around the world, just to clear your mind? We can visit some ice cream shops if you like."

J.J. laughed. "I haven't tasted ice cream in months!" She said as Sonic scooped her in his arms.

"Even I am so eager to try some. Now, hold tight."

"Mhmm!"

And so, both took off into the city, finally returning to their normal lives.

And unbeknownst to J.J., her purple Elite Stone of Wishes reacted to her heart's deepest desire.


	5. One-Shot 5: A Heart's Desire

_The Day He Found Me_

 _One Shot #5: A Heart's Desire_

 _Weeks later..._

Sonic and J.J. visited Apotos, where they enjoyed the calm breeze and the vastness of the ocean. As he once mentioned, he bought some dessert for the two of them.

"Wow! This ice cream looks delicious!" Said Sonic, pacing towards J.J., who was looking at the sea.

"Huh?" J.J. turned to Sonic and picked her ice cream. "Hey, how do you know I love extra chocolate?"

Sonic laughed. "Lucky guess, I think."

J.J. chuckled.

...

As usual, the spot was crowded with people; humans and anthropomorphic animals alike.

"This place hasn't changed much since the time I went skydiving." Sonic joked about the time Eggman turned him into a Werehog.

"So, you've seen this place before?" Asked J.J. Sonic nodded. "Well, I think it looks really nice. So full of serene blue it's so soothing. I'd love to see this place at night."

Both friends stopped near a corner, where J.J. could admire the delicate scent of the ocean.

She whiffed. "And to think that soft smell of saltwater isn't good enough." She rested her head on the small border and sighed. "Ah. It makes me remember so many things."

Sonic soon joined her, enjoying the view.

"Has something like this happened to you before, Sonic?"

"Yeah." Sonic replied with a smile.

The girl narrowed her eyes and thought to herself...

 _"Still... I miss him. How I wish he was here with me..."_

"Hey, J.! Wanna' go somewhere else?" Sonic called, getting her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, if you wish. Let's go."

 _Later..._

"So, what's going to happen next?" J.J. asked. She and Sonic took another stroll around the place. By that time it was late afternoon, not too far from sunset.

"I dunno. I mean, there's tons of things to do..."

As she kept staring up at the sky, J.J. noticed a bright purple beam of light descending at high speed. It brought a jolt of surprise to her heart.

"...I think afterwards the folks will just go and relax." Sonic continued, but J.J. payed no attention.

Noticing her purple Elite Stone of Wishes shining, she chose to check things out, and ran away from Sonic.

"I can't even imagine Eggman's face after we- Huh?" The blue hedgehog just realized he was talking to himself. He looked around for J.J., but she was nowhere to be seen.

"J.?" Now worried, Sonic ran to find her.

...

J.J. ran past a very crowded area of the place, trying her best not to push people. Their indistinct chatter filled her mind with desperation. But, not so far from her position, she noticed a fluffy white-tipped tail heading elsewhere.

She gasped. _"Could it be...?"_

She reached the other side of the crowd and chased the tail. After minutes of running, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the figure that owned such tail before her eyes. Her pupils could reflect the tail, a small body, large hands and feet, and luscious white quills.

...

"J.J.?" Sonic called aloud, also caught up in the crowd. Some recognized him and wanted to say hello, but the hedgehog kept his eyes focused on finding J.J. It took him a while to get to the other side as the people approached him.

"Look, it's Sonic!" A person exclaimed, drawing the rest to the hedgehog.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm looking for..."

A look of shock was reflected in his emerald green eyes as a dark figure with a red aura took off in the sky, with J.J. in its arms.

"J.J.!" He exclaimed and pursued the dark being.

 _Later that night..._

On a grassy spot, near a windmill, the dark figure slowly descended to the ground and laid J.J. down carefully. The male creature watched her sleep. Her chest went up and down steadily.

"You shall be fine now." He said. "Rest easy. I will watch over you."

Pacing to the very edge of the ground, the male crossed his arms, a gazing eye astonished by the brilliance of the sky and moon.

It wasn't long until J.J. stirred up and woke with a moan, drawing the creature's attention. His hair and tail played with the soft wind as he turned to see her.

"Ah, what happened?" J.J. held her head. Looking around, she realized she was somewhere else, and contemplated the beauty of the scenere with enlightened eyes before suddenly, her pupils shrank at the sight of the distanced male.

 _"Is this... an illusion?"_ Her eyes filled with tears.

"...Infinite?"

Infinite adjusted his helmet and opened his arms to her. J.J. got to her feet and took slow steps towards him with unblinking eyes. His gaze followed her until she was right in front of him. She kneeled to him and slowly motioned her hand to touch his helmet. Realizing he was entirely real, J.J. embraced him in a warm hug, still surprised. Infinite wrapped his arms around her back and gingerly stroked her. Tears of joy fell like drops off of her eyes.

She sighed. "Infinite. How did you...?"

From afar, Sonic saw it all, and despite his confusion, felt happy for J.J., because her heart's desire came true.


End file.
